ABC's of Life
by Zoe-so
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke es conocido por muchas cosas. Su favorita es el Sasuke-celoso. Pero esta nueva fuente de celos encontrada encabeza todo con una salpicadura de cerezas encima. SasuSaku. Fluff. TRADUCCIÓN.
Aqui esta Zoe!(vieron "The Shining? )

desde el asombroso colectivo imaginario **depuRpLebLuSh017**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Uchiha Sasuke es conocido por muchas cosas; el único sobreviviente del clan Uchiha en su niñez, un famoso genio en asenso de su generación, el controversial ninja traidor que fue entrenado por el legendario y pavoroso sanin serpiente Orochimaru, un notable contribuyente en la victoria en la gran guerra contra Madara, un sorpresivo y fuera de lugar candidato a Hokage, y más que todo, no nos olvidemos , es uno de los galanes de Konoha. Solo su nombre hace que las mujeres arrojen su ropa interior a él. Especialmente ahora que está en la flor de su juventud, la lista de admiradores en todo el territorio del Fuego se hace cada vez más larga. De todo eso, también es conocido por su mal carácter y la mala actitud.

Frunció el ceño.

Sus delgados labios se contrajeron de molestia. Sus finas cejas se juntaron y sus ojos onyxs brillaron, siempre vigilando cada movimiento en su entorno. Dejo escapar un profundo suspiro, se cruzo de brazos y ligeramente ajusto la tensión. Su trasero empezó a doler. No podía creer su posición actual, estaba de cara a la pared en una esquina en una sesión de "tiempo fuera". El Clan Uchiha debe estar riéndose de él mientras comen palomitas en sus tumbas, pensó.

"¿Cuánto tiempo tengo que mirar a la pared?"Era una pared bastante bonita en realidad, el diseño era exquisito. Solo entonces comprendió porque había sido tan cara. Sasuke enrojecia, dejando la pared de un lado, estaba enojado también. Fue uno de los mejores y más jóvenes capitanes ANBU y un valiente y notable Jounin. Entonces, ¿cómo es que ella era capaz de hacer que se sienta como un… **niño**?

La mujer estaba a unos pocos pies de distancia de él y su bastante pequeño rincón, junto a la ventana abierta. Aspiro la brisa fresca. Desde donde estaba podía ver el jardín Zen tradicional del que el barrio Uchiha estaba orgulloso y se pregunto si podrían poner un columpio en alguna parte. "Tanto como sea necesario" respondió con voz severa. Su cabellera de color chicle suave flotaba con el viento que soplaba. Hipnotizado por el baile de un color único **, se rió.**

Sasuke se movió automáticamente mirando hacia allí. Ahí estaba. "Paquete de alegría" lo llamaban. Su propia copia en miniatura, pegado a su esposa como sanguijuela, jugando con su pelo y disfrutando de su calor corporal.

"He reflexionado sobre mis acciones" empezó, cada vez más impaciente. Ella levanto una ceja de incredulidad, era mejor hacer esto de una buena vez pensó. El clan Uchiha era orgulloso, pero no tenían miedo de admitir la derrota si era necesario, sobre todo a sus esposas. "no lo voy a hacer caer de nuevo".

 **Pobre pequeño bebé.**

Papa había estado jugando con él, sus dos manos agarrando las dos más pequeñas. Pensando en cómo un Uchiha podía caminar más rápido que otro bebé, Sasuke soltó su apoyo. Un pie regordete después de otro, la más reciente adición a la familia cayó en el tatami, su cara en primer lugar, lo que le valió una gran protuberancia roja en la frente. Sasuke sintió que su corazón se detenía cuando se dio cuenta de que su querida esposa había despertado de su siesta y lo vio todo.

"Los hombres Uchiha tienen que ser duros" Sasuke se defendió, su trasero comenzó a sentirse raro.

"Guárdate tu lamentable excusa." Sakura sonrió mientras arrullaba a su pequeño niño de cabellos negros. Al pequeño parecía gustarle su dulce voz mientras que sus pequeñas manos alcanzaban sus mejillas rosadas, mirando la forma en que sus labios se movían. "Por amor de Dios, es tu hijo."

Sus ojos siguieron a su esposa y a su hijo interactuando. "El emblema Uchiha en su ropa me recuerda eso." Recalco. Recibió una mirada a cambio. "Hasta su cara me dice que es mío."

Sin lugar a dudas, la siempre leal y cariñosa Haruno Sakura, ahora registrada bajo el árbol de la familia Uchiha, había sido una devota novia, esposa y madre. Su historia, incluso se hizo eco desde las risueñas adolescentes en la academia hasta las ama de casa mayores de Konoha. Era la encarnación más cerca de una princesa de cuentos de hadas, o eso era lo que todos creían. Bueno, había conseguido el príncipe azul que siempre había querido. Cuando ambos se proclamaron un nivel de relación más intimo, los hombres sabían que no debían coquetear con la mujer o experimentarían una pesadilla viviente.

Su última declaración le dejo un mal sabor de boca. "¡Tu!" ella empezó "¡¿Te atreves a creer que podría haber cometido adulterio?!"

Hizo una mueca. El chakra reprimido de Sakura se sentía los suficientemente amenazante para matar. Si no fuera por la cara de susto que su pequeño hijo hizo, ella se abría abalanzado sobre él para arañarlo, golpearlo y probablemente romperle algún hueso. "¡Mira lo que has hecho, hiciste que el pequeño Itachi se asustara!" froto su nariz con su bebé y la pequeña cosa era todo sonrisas de nuevo.

Nombrar al niño no había sido una cuestión difícil, una vez que dijo que quería ponerle el nombre de su único y fallecido hermano, Sakura le dio la sonrisa más tranquilizadora de todas. Había vivido la mitad de su vida odiando a Itachi así que tal vez podría vivir el resto de ella amando a su nuevo pariente en memoria de su pasado trágico y complicado.

El pequeño Itachi lo miro, sonrió y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro seguro de su madre como si se regodeara. Y pudo jurar que el pequeño hombre le hizo una mueca. La pequeña cosa incluso planto un beso en la suave piel de su esposa. El gesto hizo que Sakura se derritiera y apretara su agarre sobre el. "Oh mi dulce bebé" arrullo. "Papi se puede pudrir en el infierno por lo que me importa." ¿No solía ella seguirlo a todas partes como un perrito faldero, declarando que era suya y solo suya? "¡Eres todo lo que necesito!"

 **"Te amo con todo mi corazón"**

Eso último le pego fuerte. Y al parecer pego en un nervio también.

Uchiha Sasuke era entre muchas cosas paciente, estratega, convincente, inteligente, guapo, rico (demasiado en realidad), monosilábico, con talento, prudente y en algunas ocasiones, era **celoso.**

Sasuke celoso era el modo favorito de Sakura, ella se lo dijo un par de veces para provocarlo. Le gustaba mucho cuando enviaba hombres a volar solo por silbarle. Incluso había refunfuñado por el hecho de que a ella le habría gustado el regalo del Hyuuga de la rama gay (como le gustaba llamarlo) más que el de él. Al día siguiente se aseguro de que el regalo nunca más fuera visto. Por supuesto que ella le dio puntos al tipo con el pelo largo por diversión, pero una vez que él le dio un beso en la mejilla como regalo, el Hyuuga fue inmediatamente olvidado.

"Soy yo todo lo que necesitas." La corrigió con burla.

Sus ojos esmeraldas se abrieron por un momento antes de ablandarse. Ser cauteloso y celoso de su propio hijo, lo anoto mentalmente para contárselo a su mejor amiga Ino. Sería una muy buena conversación con una taza de té mañana. Su cólera se calo y lo animo a acercarse a ella. El obedientemente obligado, agradeció que su trasero era ahora libre de la incómoda silla de madera.

Descanso su cabeza en su pecho, su espalda apoyada en el. Sasuke escondió su brazo alrededor de su cintura y le dio un largo beso en la frente. La acción había sido un hábito suyo y su propia forma de afecto cada vez que estaba cerca. Aspiro el olor familiar dulce de sandia.

"Nunca te ha gustado la competencia, verdad?" bromeo, cada vez mas llena de la calidez de su marido. Sus labios hicieron un puchero y su mano empujo a su papi lejos de su querida mami.

"Hn." Sasuke respondió mientras sus labios se movían un poco para formar una pequeña sonrisa en el vano intento del pequeño Itachi. El nuevo Uchiha se hiso muy protector de su madre,

 **Pequeño Itachi.**

Ese pequeño paquete de alegría que mantenían.

Sasuke se sintió orgulloso y se agrando su sonrisa. Puso su mano grande y callosa en la parte superior de la cabeza de su hijo. El niño frunció el ceño con disgusto por la cosa pesada que lo jalaba hacia abajo. "Crece rápido Itachi" Sasuke comenzó, divertido por la pequeña replica del el mismo frente a él. "Crece rápido para que puedo tener a tu mami toda para mí." Declaro, como un desafío o una burla para el pequeño hombre.

La risa de Sakura se hizo eco en la sala, brindando más brillo que lo que el sol podría ofrecer.

FIN.

Dios que vergüenza para las autoras que me dejaron traducir sus historias el año pasado! Espero poder terminar de traducirlas a la brevedad.

See you soon!

ANY REVIEW?


End file.
